Nie Shuangshuang
At the start, she was attracted to Ye Mo's fresh and clean chi. Then, Ye Mo saved her life twice and she could never forget him again. She knew that he had saved her at the Yan River. Other than Ye Mo, she had no friends at all. Despite Ye Mo just having fed her a pill and leaving her by herself, she wasn't unhappy at all. She was very grateful that Ye Mo had used a precious pill to save her. When the Nine Moon Sect was laid to waste, she didn't see who saved her either, but she knew it had been Ye Mo. Nie Pi wouldn't have been good enough to leave her the Nine Moon Evergreen Chant and her life. When she got the chant, she immediately found a place to cultivate. It was very hard to start. However, due to her talent, she felt chi on the first day and went into chi gathering middle stage after a few years, without anyone teaching her anything on this spirit chi deprived Earth. After she found out Ye Mo was missing, she went around looking for him. She had been to Luo Yue countless times. Then, she went to Nan Jiang, found a spirit well there and cultivated to Chi Gathering State Peak stage. She died after trying to save Ye Mo in Nan Jiang. After waking up, Ye Mo noticed her lying beside him, he checked to see if she was still alive, but to his sadness she was actually dead. He put her body inside his Golden Page World seeing it could preserve her body. He hoped he could find a way to revive her someday. Once Ye Mo was finally able to access his Golden Page World due to him reaching Foundation Establishment state, he made a bed for her. Many chapters later, Ye Mo was finally able to ascend into the Immortal Realm. He heard in a city about a fruit that could possibly revive Nie Shuangshuang. A young female Immortal cultivator whom he can't see the power level of approached him and said thatthose fruits are useless since Nie Shuangshuang has been dead for so long. Her name is Yu Xiang, and she told him her master Yu Xie, who is a Status Immortal, is one of the only people in the Lower Heaven Domain who could revive her. After her master came, she didn't actually want to revive Nie Shuangshuang, but after she noticed that she was pure wind spirit root and also had a Shadowless Worm, she decided to revive her and take her in as a disciple. She told Ye Mo that she will revive her but she won't let them meat since she believed Ye Mo would at most reach Golden Core state in his lifetime. She gave Ye Mo some compensation because she got a talented disciple, enough for him to reach Golden Core state. After they left, Ye Mo felt disheartened at Yu Xie's words and promised to himself that he would one day reach higher states and take Nie Shuangshuang from their sect. Jumping many chapters, Ye Mo once again met those 2 and to their surprise, Ye Mo's power was now seen as an Immortal King middle stage (though in reality he was already Immortal Monarch tertiary stage at this point). She was then embarrassed of what she had said that Ye Mo about only being able to reach Golden Core State in his lifetime. Ye Mo then asked what happened to Nie Shuangshuang and Yu Xie said that Ice God Palace's second palace lord took her away when she saw them in the middle heaven domain. This told Ye Mo where he needed to go next but to his surprise, nobody knew how to get there. Of course, Ye Mo had another reason to go there, the frozen woman he found in the Luo Yue Ice God Forbidden Grounds, Qing Ru. After a series a of events that happened during Ye Mo's journey, he finally crossed the Qing Wei Abyssal river where the Ice God Palace was, but some sect members attacked him immediately. Ye Mo easily beat them and told the third palace lord why he came here. At first Ye Mo said he was here to send a message to their Ice God Palace lords. but after a few conversations he finally said that he's here for his friend Nie Shuangshuang. To his surprise, they immediately went to call her and became more hospitable. They arranged a meeting between them and Ye Mo agreed but he noticed there seemed to be something weird going on. He went to her room bu he had a premonition and he knows his gut is always right because of the Three Birth Chant. Ye Mo asked her how she's been and he was also surprised to see that she was already a Golden Immortal after only 100 years. She seemed to ignore his concerns and asked him odd questions that made Ye Mo feel extremely suspicious. They talked a bit more and Nie Shuangshuang left to apparently get her Shadowless Worm to show it to Ye Mo, but he didn't believe that, so he scanned the room with spirit sense and found out it was an unused and new room. He knew this was not normal and was about to go out but he found himself sealed. Outside the door, Nie Shuangshuang said some good things about their previous life on earth and when they were together and thanked him for that. Shuangshuang said that he saved her twice and she saved him once and now she is taking that back. She also gave him an apology before leaving, saying that people change, giving a terrible excuse for her betrayal. Ye Mo's spirit sense couldn't reach out beyond the door. Nie Shuangshuang and the Ice Palace Lord tried to kill Ye Mo with the Ice God Formation inside the room that he was in. Extreme cold invaded the room and Ye Mo had to escape into the Golden Page world. Seeing his situation, Ye Mo went and spirit controled the bone arrows he acquired in his previous ventures. After many days had passed he found that the cold was getting better, but he still couldn't find a way to break the formation, so he went into Qing Ru's small world and to his surprise the frozen body of hers was still the same as it was so many years ago. He revived her with a precious pill and asked her if she knew a way to get out of the Ice God formation. Qing Ru told him that she is one of the only 2 people who can break the formation using a special formation flag she had. After Ye Mo and Qing Ru got out of Ice God Palace Sect's grounds, they talked a for a bit and after that Ye Mo left. Because of this incident Ye Mo wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible. He had never thought of annihilating Ice God Palace for Nie Shuangshuang's sake. He could tell Nie Shuangshuang's status wasn't low here. If Nie Shuangshuang didn't want to kill him, then she never would have activated that formation. She could have at least hinted about it to help him but she didn't even do that. This completely disappointed Ye Mo. Before he left, he saw Nie Shuangshuang at a grave talking to herself, so he hid himself and listened. She was talking about getting revenge for him by killing the girl who brought him here, though Ye Mo thought she was just trying to excuse herself from what she had done. When she left, he came to the grave and destroyed it and left a message, though it wasn't clear if he put the message on the grave he destroyed so the message could have been destroyed as well. Also, before he left he gave a flying ship to Qing Ru so that she could leave. When she looked at it she saw the words "Shuangshuang's flying ship", she realized that something must've happened in Ice God Palace. The ship was in the storage ring Ye Mo was planning to give to Nie Shuangshuang when they reunited. In the message Ye Mo left, he said that before, he wanted to live with her, which could be interpreted as him wanting her to become one of his partners, but it isn't quite clear so we can't be sure. Category:Characters